Inevitable
by IAMMYSTERIOUS
Summary: YxU's inevitable love. VERY LEMONY not for children, and the story starts right away. If you read it, you do it willingly, so please do not flame me for being perverted or anyhting


**THIS IS MY FIRST OF MANY I HOPE. I AM HERE TO PLEASE THE HORMONE-RAGED ADOLESCENTS IN THIS COMMUNITY, THOSE WHO DO NOT FEEL THAT SOME SEX STORIES DON'T COME UP TO PAR, OR FEEL THAT YOU CAN'T FIND THE PARAGRAPH YOU ARE LOOKING FOR, BUT I WILL MAKE IT POINT BLANK. PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN OR FLAME, FOR I AM WRITING THE "GREAT TO MASTURBATE TO" STORIES. THANK YOU, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON, I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ.**

"Oh Ulrich!" Yumi cried in pleasure. Ulrich grinned to himself, whenever Yumi cried out like that, he was doing his job right, and waves of pleasure were emanating through his body too.

It all started at the dance. Theo, being the bastard that he is, turned down Yumi point blank, and she locked herself in the bathroom, crying over the asshole! Ulrich persuaded her to come out, and lead her to his dorm.

Yumi was trying to swab up her tears unsuccessfully. "Relax," Ulrich said soothingly, and pulled a packet out of his pocket. He ripped it open and slipped it on. Yumi looked torn. "Do you want me too?" Ulrich asked. Yumi nodded.

Ulrich took her into a passionate kiss, smothering her. _Way better than Theo_ Yumi thought. She felt her shirt being slipped off, and her bra becoming undone. She did the same to Ulrich, and licked his chiseled chest. Then Ulrich started tugging on her pants. They fell away, and so did her panties. Soon Ulrich was bare too. Ulrich checked that the door was locked, and the pleasure began.

Yumi had nice breasts. They weren't too big or too round or too droopy. They were just right. He suckled on one and played with the other. Squeezing it and other things that drew moans from Yumi. Then, Ulrich inserted his _huge_ manhood into her. She bit her lip, it hurt, but then it gave way to a brilliant sensation. He removed himself, and then went in slowly, and gradually quickened his pace. In-out-in-out. Soon the bed they fell on was shaking violently, and Yumi felt light-headed from her repeated orgasms. Ulrich was pounding himself all the way into her all the while sucking her breasts or kissing her passionately.

Once Yumi had enough, Ulrich laid her down, kissing her gently, and licking her up her whole body. "I have something else," Ulrich panted. He went to a drawer and pulled out a box. Inside was whipped cream and hot fudge. Yumi didn't question. Ulrich lathered a huge amount of whipped cream on the girl of his dreams, and ladled her with hot fudge. He started licking it all away sensuously. She moaned invitingly as she was cleaned. Then, Ulrich slipped off his condom and put on another and with consent from Yumi, starting thrusting into her quickly and forcefully. He picked her up in his arms. She clasped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist, and he leaned her against the wall. He did her like that. Ulrich's hormones were raging and Yumi was sure Ulrich loved her. She loved him back. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ulrich asked, trying to hide his labored breathing.

"It's me Theo, I'm wondering if you know where Yumi is, I want to apologize, and maybe give her a little...treat." He chuckled. Yumi went wide-eyed. They quickly got dressed, Ulrich stalling. Then they flung the door open. Theo took in their sweaty faces and small droplets of some clear liquid on the floor. His mouth opened and closed and he dropped something, and then silently walked away. Ulrich bent down and saw that he dropped…a condom. Ulrich angrily threw it away, and then Yumi found herself pinned on the bed. Ulrich making ferocious love to her (Where we began). "Oh Ulrich!" Yumi cried in pleasure. Ulrich grinned to himself, whenever Yumi cried out like that, he was doing his job right, and waves of pleasure were emanating through his body too. There was a click, and the door opened, revealing Jim standing aghast, and Theo behind him smirking. "What do we have here?!" Jim squeaked.

"You can't barge in here like this!" Ulrich cried enraged, taking no shame in being found naked and fucking a girl.

"Yes I can, we have the right to search dorms if anything unlawful is going on,like rape."

"He isn't raping me!" Yumi cried.

"Yet it is against school policies for students to have any sexual activity in school grounds. I'm afraid you and Ulrich are expelled." He closed the door and left, and the two got dressed. They opened the door prepared to go out and say goodbye. Theo was still there.

The two beat him up savagely for "being a pervert" and "spying on us you asswipe!" When they were done, they left Theo crumpled on the floor. "Now we have an excuse to tell her friends about our expulsion," Ulrich said. Yumi smiled, not forgetting what went on between them.


End file.
